The present invention relates to a modified heat sink structure of a safety helmet, more particularly, to one with good air ventilation and heat dissipation while making a safety helmet comfortable to wear.
The prior art of a safety helmet heat sink is essentially comprised of ventilation ducts; however, the air ventilation expected from such ducts serving as heat sink is impeded by a lining, substantially made of warmth retaining materials, namely, velveteen and foamed plastics, provided in and tightly attached to the polystyrene inner helmet to improve the wearing comfort, a rider wearing such a helmet thus feel hot and discomfort, even with hair style ruined.